Spider-Girl's Suit
History Spider-Girl(Mayday Parker) First appearance:What If? Vol 2 #105 When Spider-Man's clone, Ben Reilly, took over as Spider-Man, he created his own version of the classic red and blue costume, extending the spider motif's legs with a different design on the boots and gloves,In the alternate future of MC2, Ben Reilly's "niece", May Parker aka Spider-Girl, wears Ben's version of the Spider-Man costume and web-shooters, having been raised on tales of her heroic "Uncle Ben". Like her father, May has an Uncle Ben. However, unlike her dad, May never knew her uncle: Ben Reilly, Spider-Man's clone. His last words before his death are about her: "Take care of my "niece", Peter... tell her about... her Uncle Ben".1 Her first costume and web-shooters are in fact his, kept in storage since his death. When May asks her father about him, however, Peter leaves out the fact that Ben was really a clone, instead referring to him as a cousin,In ''What If? ''Vol 2 #105,age of fifteen, May "Mayday" Parker is the captain of her high school girls basketball team at Midtown High School in Queens, New York (where her father had gone as well). Exhibiting some wowing abilities on the court, Mary Jane and Peter begin to worry she may have inherited some of Peter's Spider-Man abilities.May starts to experiment with her new powers. She later confronts Mary Jane about the conversation from the previous night and MJ explains everything to her. That evening Peter shows up at the bridge to face Normie, who is miffed Peter wasn't wearing his Spider-Man suit. Mary Jane shows up to try and reason with Normie, but May shows up as well, wearing Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spiders old suit. Fighting ensues and May is able to stop Normie with one of his own pumpkin bombs. Though he is about to then be hit, and possibly killed, by an oncoming truck, May saves him anyway. As the cops take him away, he raves on and on about Spider-Girl, but no one believes him. The Parkers' later burn Peter's old costumes and assorted gear, but an open-ended conclusion shows May's designs for her own suit. Spider-Girl(Mayday Parker) ]] First appearance:Spider-Girl #1 May "Mayday" Parker is still trying to reason with her new found powers and whether or not she should continue to use them in a superhero capacity. She begins to "research" Spider-Man and ends up talking to her fathers assistant, Phil Urich. Phil informs her the legacy of Spider-Man as some speculate, about how a freak accident lead to his creation and how he was first in entertainment until a burglar he let go killed someone close to him. Before long, Peter shows up and, as he, May, and Captain Ruiz are leaving the precinct, Peter and May feel their spider-sense tingling. A suspicious man begins to follow Peter and Captain Muiz, but May ambushes the man into an alley. Scurrying up a wall, she avoids letting the man see her as she tails him as he goes into a clothing store. She decides to leave the man be since he didn't commit any crime that she saw. Back at school, her friend Davida Kirby tries to get her to loosen up by going to the mall after basketball practice, but May is down because she starts to feel using her powers on the court is too much of an advantage to exploit.At home over dinner, Peter talks about how he is working on a case with mobsters dealing with the fashion industry. May begins to think there may be a connection with the man since he went into a clothing store. Donning a make-shift black costume and using some web shooters she kept hidden, she takes to the city over the next few days, she begins work on her very own costume. Black Suit Spider-Girl First appearance:Spider-Girl #75 May “Mayday” Parker’s black suit is just a costume change, and isn’t an alien symbiote like Venom. In fact, she just buys it when her old costume is damaged beyond repair.Because her costume in a clothes-drying mishap before crushed by lady octopus,and her old costume was getting kind of ragged so her went to buy a replacement but the team spider call may,may suddenly realize that she need another spider-suit, but the old one still in rags and the new one is maskless.The store she buys it from is a Spider-Girl merchandise fan shop called THE SPIDER SHOPPE. It’s actually owned and run by her mother Mary Jane Watson-Parker. Scarlet Spider( Felicity Hardy)(Wearing Spider-Girl's costume) First appearance:Spider-Girl #45 Felicity Hardy was the daughter of Spider-Man's former girlfriend (and crime fighting partner), Felicia Hardy (the Black Cat),Felicia helped train her young daughter in gymnastics and martial arts. Felicity took it hard, becoming resentful. Knowing Felicia would be furious if Felicity became a costumed hero (like her mother once was), Felicity sought out Spider-Girl, hoping that Spider-Girl would take her on as a sidekick. Wearing Spider-Girl's costume, Felicity confronted her hero to prove that she would make a great crimefighter, even revealing that she knew Spider-Girl's secret identity as May Parker. Spider-Girl, however, refused to take a non- powered teenager into battle. Scarlet Spider( Felicity Hardy) RCO022 1469322483.jpg|MC2 Scarlet Spider RCO002 1469342060.jpg|Felicity dreams of being the greatest superhero running to the aid of the Avengers and easily defeating Apox the Omega Skrull. Page0010ut5-0.jpg|Felicity sought out her "mentor's" help once again, asking May to rejoin the basketball team. First appearance:Spider-Girl #50 Not dissuaded, Felicity began to look through old news reports involving Spider-Man, and came across an article that showed Spider-Man fighting crime alongside his clone, Scarlet Spider. She quickly created a Scarlet Spider costume and once again tried to be a hero. Spider-Girl tried her best to prevent her, but Felicity repeatedly tried to help her, often putting her own life in danger. Felicia found out what her daughter had done, and confronted her. Felicity asked her mother if she was angry because she became a hero, or because she hadn't patterned herself after the Black Cat. However, after a near death experience fighting Kaine, Felicity finally retired as the Scarlet Spider.But when Flash Thompson was about to lose his job as the basketball coach of Spider-Girl's high school, Felicity sought out her "mentor's" help once again, asking May to rejoin the basketball team. May refused, saying that using her powers on the basketball court was the same as cheating, so the team loss the game and Flash lost his job. When she learned that the Cult of Scriers was out to kill Spider-Girl, Felicity became Scarlet Spider again to help her, but was almost killed by a Scrier. Felicity swore that she would hang up her mask, but it is likely that when given the opportunity, fights crime as the third Scarlet Spider. She uses a costume similar to Ben Reilly's Scarlet Spider costume, but with a silver vest. she will become Scarlet Spider again. Traditional Red and Blue Suit (Petra Parker) First appearance:Ultimate Spider-Man:The Spider-Verse Part 1 This is the traditional suit that Spider-Girl has used throughout his career. It is made from a skintight cloth, most likely Spandex or similar. The costume is mostly blue with red gloves, boots, mid-section, and mask. Petra designed a web pattern that covers the red portions of the suit, starting at the mask. The suit also has a black spider in the center of the chest and a larger red spider on the back, both of different designs. The mask has plastic lenses with a chrome covering that allow Petra to see out, without letting others see in. The lenses also protect Petra's eyes from dust particles and the glare of the sun while he is swinging through the city. In addition, the mask helps to conceal Petra's identity by muffling his voice, thus making it unrecognizable to others. She also wears a twin set of web shooters on his wrists under the gloves. A web cartridge belt is also worn under the suit.The suit also contains a special ear-piece that protects Spider-Girl from the effects of She-Goblin sonic attack. Bodysuit (Gwendolyne Stacy) First appearance: Ultimate Spider-Man: Return to the Spider-Verse Part 4 Spider-Gwen wears a black bodysuit with white areas that form a spider design, a white hood .Not having spider-powers of her own, she makes her own tech-based spider abilities borrowed from her dad's robot police program. These include web-shooters (to swing from webs.), a digital spider-sense (uses digital sensors in her mask to simulate having spider-sense.), and gloves and boots with magnetic grips (to mimic wall-crawling). Bodysuit (Spider-Gwen Earth-65) First appearance: Category:Item Category:Equipment